Goodnight
by travelin'life
Summary: my first fic so please be kind. please read and review..! thanks .. It is about Sousuke inviting Kaname to have dinner in his apartment. Just Read.


'**Goodnight'**

By: fumoffu0135

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Full Metal Panic…

It's my first time to write a fic.. so please just read and review…

so here i go..

* * *

It was a bright sunny Saturday afternoon and a certain blue haired girl was walking on the same old streets of Tokyo. She was indeed having a happy day and her smile made every guy who passed by her melt. She was about to enter a movie shop when suddenly…

_Bump._

"ooww.." Kaname fell on the floor. She was bumped by a Bonta-kun. A naked Bonta-kun! He wasn't wearing his bow-tie and his silly cap.

"Fumo.." The Bonta-kun reached his hand to hers as sign of trying to help her up.

Kaname held Bonta-kun's hand and stood up.

"Sousuke.. Is that..You!" Kaname shouted.

"Fumo..Fumofumoffu..?" Kaname was starting to have a bad day.

"Why won't you just turn OFF that MILITARISTIC BONTA-KUN CODE of YOURS and just USE the normal HUMAN LANGUAGE!" Kaname angrily shouted almost getting everyone's attention around them.

"I am sorry Miss Chidori. I Ju-"

"Stop reasoning! Come with me and I'll rent a movie." Kaname demanded.

"Affirmative!"

The two of them slid inside the movie shop and it took them a while to pick a movie to rent. Kaname rented a romantic movie about a soldier, his military life, and his love life. She thought that was sweet. Sousuke, on the other hand, was just following Kaname around with his Bonta-kun outfit making the children around him to cuddle close to him. After renting the movie, the two of them started to walk home.

"Miss Chidori, I wanted to ask you to have dinner with me at home."

"huh? Wha- why?" Kaname flushed.

"I read somewhere that eating together is healthy and will make the two people happy and will indeed be full."

"What does that mean! But anyways, sure…" Kaname smiled.

"Miss Chi-"

'Stop calling me 'Miss Chidori'! I have a name with no MISS! KANAME CHIDORI! K-A-N-A-M-E C-H-I-D-O-R-I..! Call me KANAME!"

" I'm sorry Mi.. I mean Kaname." Kaname felt happy hearing her name, just her name with no 'MISS'.

"So.. Sousuke, is wearing that thing doesn't even bother you? I mean is it not heavy?"

"Negative. I have been through many situations that almost killed me and wearing this Bonta-kun is nothing compared to my strength." Sousuke said with beaming pride.

"right.."

They finally reached Sousuke's apartment.

"Uh.. Kaname. Is it okay if you..uh.." Sousuke was sweating nervously.

"What is it Sousuke?"

"Well, uhh.. if you don't mind..Canyoupleasecookdinnerbecauseiamnotgoodincookinggoodfoodandithinkthatyouareaverygoodcookandiwillcertainlyadmireyourcookingandihopethatitisnotaproblem..!" Kaname's eyebrow rose.

"Yeah yeah..whatever…Sousuke! Wear anapron right now. I don't want to let you just eat there and relax while I'm here cooking a delicate food for you!"

"YES MA'AM!" Kaname grinned.

"Come here" Kaname grabbed Sousuke's hand and taught him how to mix. Sousuke flushed and Kaname just smiled seeing Sousuke flush.

"Don't mix too hard or it will not taste well." Kaname whispered to Sousuke's ear.

After a while and a series of exploding pots, they finally managed to cook an edible rice curry. They began to eat and after eating, Kaname sat on the couch while Sousuke did the dishwashing. Sousuke finished the dishes and sat on the couch beside Kaname.

"Sousuke, would you like to watch the movie that I rented about a soldier's life?"

"It is not a problem." Sousuke replied.

While waching the movie, Sousuke started to point out the weaknesses of the soldiers that they shouldn't talk while killing the enemies and stuff like that. Kaname was amused. After and hour, Kaname fell asleep and rested her head on Sousuke's shoulders. Sousuke was sweating not knowing what to do. Finally the movie ended and Kaname was still asleep. Silence took place inside his apartment and Sousuke could hear her breathing. Sousuke then decided to carry her. She was not heavy at all. He placed her gently on his bed. She looked liked an angel when she's asleep.

'_hehe...'_ he thought. It was nice this way. He made sure that Kaname was comfortable before he slept under the bed in case that any enemy started to attack them.

"Sousuke.." Sousuke heard her speak. He stood up and looked at her.

"What is it Kaname?"

"What are you doing?" "Trying to sleep?" "Under your bed?" "Do you always sleep there?" "No wonder your so stiff…Sleep beside me."

"Uh.. Ka-name…" Sousuke was nervous.

"Don't worry Sousuke, I don't snore."

It took a while for Sousuke to think about it and finally he decided to lie beside her. There was silence and once again, he could hear the slow breathing of Kaname, while he could hear his own fast breathing. Kaname was already asleep and unconsciously she wrapped her arms around Sousuke's waist and her leg around Sousuke's legs.

"Uh.. Kaname.. I..I.."

"Yes, Sousuke?" Kaname replied, half-asleep.

"You know.. uh.. I mean.." He could see her half-asleep face. She looked so beautiful. He didn't know what to do and he suddenly held her hand tight.

"Huh?" Kaname wondered.

"You're.. uhh.. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sousuke-kun.." Kaname moved her head closer to Sousuke's and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Sousuke just smiled at her and Kaname returned to her slumber. Sousuke then slept with peace with a beautiful woman beside her.

* * *

And that's the end! Thank you very much for reading… Please review.. It's my first time so please… thanks again! 


End file.
